The Hunter, The Gunman and The Princess
by chillfever
Summary: Hikari, a made up character based on our cousin goes out into the world of eyeshield 21 and meets kamiya & riku now who will she end up with? whats gonna happen? note that there are more than just one made up characters- we like to twist things that way


DISSCLAIMER: we dont own the eyeshield characters here. so yeah. DONT SUE!

"oh did you know? In the high school building there is this boy who played for the

football team last year, but he's a total jerk 'cuz he's so full of himself, but

i think you'll find him cute" the girl said as he winked at her best friend.

"wha!? what makes you think that Tsutsu!?" she said as she turned pink.

"well you like wolves don't you?" she replied slyly. Hikari stuttered her reply "um yu-yeah but- hey! What does the have to do with anything!"

"you'll see I think you too would be super cute together!" her best friend joked "yeah but I bet you'd totally date a mushroom if it told you you looked like a godess."

After a while of laughing the two friends moved away from that topic leaving hikari thinking about the said to be wolf boy.

----

"ICE CREAM! I scream for ice cream! You scream for ice cream!"

they were seated in a booth with red leather seats, family time.

Hikari looked up at her older sibling and cousin and finally found the voice to ask "Do any of you two know a Kamiya Taiga?", and a secret meeting was called for the two upper classmen "owaa~ our little hikahi is growing up!" pane declared they giggled at the thought and turned back to hikari.

"IS HE HITTING ON YOU?!" Pane yelled

"he better be nice" Na'z followed up

"IS HE HITTING ON YOU?!?!" they continued..

"he better not be a pervert."

"HE BETTER BE AWESOME OR I'LL KILL HIM!"

"STOP! I WAS JUST ASKING YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!" Hikari yelled as red as santa's hat.

"but you like him right?, its okay if you do its normal" Na'z said comfortingly.

"Feh, Na'z would know, boys drool over her feet everyday! But alas~ she loves shiiinnnnn ssaaaannnn!!!" the blacked hair girl teased and followed up with a grin.

"Pane, sometimes you're just a pain in the ass. I do NOT like him."

"CAN WE JUST ORDER THE ICE CREAM SINCE NONE OF YOU KNOW HIM!" hikari yelled.

---

the breeze of a Friday afternoon blew on their faces as they walked home. But. There was a tiny problem.. "hey hikahi- isnt your house that way?" Pane asked as she pointed to the left. And she got the most air headed of replies.. "isn't that were im going?" Na'z sighed and shook her head "No dear sis, that's the right…" hikari turned around a little embarrassed before walking the right way home.

----

Class was slow. Hikari took out her pencil and pad then stared to doodle.. she was drawing her favorite animal. A wolf. When she was done she remembered what her best friend said yesterday and then started to bang her head on the desk.. the teacher must have heard seeing how she started walking in her direction taking the pad any saying The Famous Line.. "See. Me. After. Class."

----

"Your mind is wondering again, Hikari, it worries me. You're grades have dropped. And you've been caught doodling in class I know this is none of my business but please work harder" the teacher said as hikari pretended to listen. "one more thing I need you to give some papers to the high school teachers." And with that a rather large pile of paper was placed in hikari's hands. "no get to it the teachers need those!" she said smiling and patting hikari on the back a bit.

----

"owaahh I forgot to ask where the faculty is…"

[ pane: WAHWOOOOOO~ super hero wolf man kamiya taiga is here to help you! (Arf) ]

So Hikari wonders through the highschool hallway looking up for a sign 'faculty'.

1-A. 1-B. 2-A. 1-C. 2- her body crashes into another while the papers fly up in to the air falling on the white tiled floor.

"watch where your'e going!".

a pause...

"that uniform... Your'e from middle school" the voice said.

"yeah, so?" Hikari responded picking up the documents one by one.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked, helping her pick up the papers.

"I have to deliver these documents to the Faculty"

"You look lost."

"..." . The documents were altogether now.

"Yeah, I am." said Hikari

"its down by the left 4 doors then turn left after that there is a light blue but you dont go in you turn and you see a left and right way take the right go straight 3 doors and then

left enter the 9th door and there it is."

Hikari felt her head spin for a moment and finally got the words out…

"whhaaa???"

a sigh slipped the boy's lips "Well then, I guess I'll just escort you there - since my sense of direction surpasses yours." He said smirking. "uh- thanks" "am I toofull of myself? Hahaha" "a bit.."

after school she went to walk home with her oujo sister and deimon cousin. And they had a similar talk as to an old one…

"I met kamiya taiga today" she told them"

"IS HE HITTING ON YOU!?" pane yelled

"is he nice?" Na'z pushed

"he's uhm-"

she was cut of by pane.. "SO HE'S HITTING ON YOU?!"

"SHUT UP PANE! He's not!"

"make me"

"so whats he like?" Na'z pulled them away from the topic.

" a wolf."

" HIKAHI! You found your '_mate_'! "

" pane, don't you mean match? Of SOULmate?"

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE SO.. SO.. SO NINCOMPOOPIE!"

"Its such" Na'z said

"I don't care" was the best reply hikari could think of…

" its cause you're IN-LOVE"

"AM NOT!" hikari yelled giving pane the finger

"OILY MANGO GOD! (wtf)"

"PANE!" Na'z scolded

----

MEAWHILE~

Sena was jogging in the rain. Its was pouring hard. He looks up and sees shin and they jog past each other. Sena's nose gets itchy.. he sneezes. "ACHOO~!"

"bless you" shin said in his low voice.

(pane: shinsena moment urgh ***Shoots self with gun***)

----

A/N:

this is just the first chapter so yeah. do what you want, R&R would be nice. this is the first thing we made so yeah, please dont kill us haha..

If you have soemthing bad to say bout it go ahead just state your reason so we can try to fix it! XD

thanks.

-chill and fever-


End file.
